A Small Surprise
by Ayrea06kagamine
Summary: Welp this is a story about a girl who finds something particularly strange on her walk through the park. Little did she know this small surprise would be something greater. I do not own Cry,Cryaotic,Chaoticmonki...he belongs to himself
1. Chapter 1

**Ah hello there friends it's been awhile since I've updated and well...I've been lazy. BUT I am going to be uploading more because summer has finally started! So I hope you enjoy this story it was written whilst I was bored and half-asleep so, I hope it's not crap xD Btw I put this as complete since im not sure whether or not I should add more chapters write in the reviews if you think I should continue this story ^-^**

A Small Surprise

I looked up at the sky and smiled. "Another rainy day…" I absolutely loved the rain and decided I should go for a walk. I grabbed my umbrella and blue rain boots as I made my way out of my apartment. "Wow it doesn't look like a lot of people are out today." I said as I looked around the park I had ventured to. A bit tired from walking, I decided to rest on a nearby bench. "Ah nothing like watching the rain and relaxing" I thought to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small box. I turned so I could get a better look at it. [ Free ] was all it said, no specification on what was in the box or anything. "Hmm…that's strange I think I'll go take a look" I walked over to the small box and was surprised. Inside was…..well I'm not sure. It was a small white creature with an…unamused facial expression, it had no arms and two stubby legs. Even stranger was the single strand of black hair on the top of it's head. "Well, you're a strange little creature aren't you?" I said to it. The small creature just stared at me and began to shiver. "Oh you must be freezing out here in the rain! Here why don't you come home with me." With that I lifted the creature out of the box and began to walk home. After a short trek we arrived at my apartment. "Now I know it's kinda small but it serves it's purpose" I set the little guy down on my table and watched him walk around. It was kinda adoreable. He looked like a little penguin. "Aww you're so cute! I wonder why you were out on the street though…" As I looked at my new friend I could've sworn I saw him blush but, it was probably my imagination. "Well my name's Alice I suppose I'll be taking care of you from now on" The little guy looked up at me and nodded as if he understood. I smiled then looked at the clock. "8:30 hmm I guess I'll get some dinner prepared" After we ate I decided it was time for bed. "Come on my room's over here." I led it to my room and lay it on my pillow. "You can sleep with me since I don't have anywhere else for you right now." I went to the bathroom to change then proceeded to lie down. "Goodnight" I whispered to my new little friend and then kissed it's forehead. I then drifted to sleep.

~Le next day~

I yawned as I woke up then stretched. "Ah good morning" I looked at my pillow but the little creature was no longer there. "Hello? Where are you?" I said as I walked around the house. Then, I heard someone in the kitchen. I slowly walked over and saw someone making two sandwiches at the counter. "Who are you and why are you in my kitchen?!" I practically yelled. The person seemed surprised and they turned around to face me. "Wah! I'm so sorry friend I didn't want to wake you up so I decided to come down to the kitchen and make some breakfast." The stranger said. I eyed him warily even though it was difficult considering this odd intruder was good-looking. He had light brown hair and was about two inches taller than me, not to mention he had an extremely attractive voice. I couldn't see his face though since it was covered by a strangely familiar mask. "Who are you" I said while glaring at him. He looked confused then smiled. "Oh I never really introduced myself. My name is Cry and I just want to say I'm very grateful for your help. If you hadn't come along I'd probably still be in that box." I was confused until I studied him closer and realized why his mask had looked so familiar. "Wait….you were the small creature from last night?" I questioned. He nodded as conformation. "But why are you human now?" I asked. "Well actually I can switch between that form and my human form. But for some reason I couldn't the other night and I was kinda stuck that way." He explained. I didn't believe him not without proof. "If you're telling the truth change forms right now then" I demanded. "Well..i'll try" he said silently. All of a sudden markings appeared on the floor around him and they began to glow. "Wh-what's happening?!" I exclaimed as the light became blindingly bright. When the lights died down, I opened my eyes again and saw the same little creature from before staring up at me. My jaw dropped in amazement. Then there was a small poof and Cry was back in his human form. "Now do you believe me?" He asked. Still astounded I just nodded. "Wait why weren't there any lights or markings when you changed back?" I asked. Cry laughed "Those were just for show I learned I could transform faster without all of the flashy lights" I glared at him but then smiled. "Well then let me re-introduce myself. Hi I'm Alice Caelum." I stuck out my hand. "Hello Alice my name is Cry nice to meet you friend." He responded as he shook my hand. "Well now that all of that is settled how about some breakfast?" Cry asked. I looked over at the counter and noticed there were two Nutella and strawberry sandwiches on separate plates. "Don't mind if I do" I said and thought to myself "Only I would be able to stumble upon and strange but attractive transforming dorky human being…welp this is gonna be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**My Odd New Roommate **

Hi my name is Alice Caelum and about one month ago, I stumbled upon a very strange thing, A person who could transform into a small plushie like creature. Needless to say this person is now my new roommate and not a boring day goes by. "Aliiiiiice let's go do something!" my new roommate Cry whined. I smiled at him as he pouted adorably, he was in his little plushie form (my new name for it) so it added to the cuteness. "Well…what do you want to do?" I questioned. He thought for a moment as he sat on my soft, black couch. "Hmm….I have been wanting a new video game. Hey Alice can we go to GameStop?" Cry asked. Ever since I met Cry he had been very sweet and even got a job so I wouldn't be the only one paying bills in my small two bedroom apartment. So, I decided to return his kindness. "Sure! Oh and don't worry about paying I'll handle this one." I said. He transformed into a human again and I could almost see his eyes sparkling in excitement behind his mask as we got he we got in my car and drove to GameStop.

~Le Time Skip~

"Alice thanks so much!" Cry exclaimed as he ran off to the guest bedroom or rather his new room to play his new game. Ah living with him has sure been nice I guess I needed the company. Hmm thinking about it, Cry never told me why he was out on the street that day I found him…maybe I'll ask him later. "*yawn* ah I think it's time for a little nap" I said to myself as I walked to my room. It was a light shade green with my various drawings taped to its walls. I also had a twin sized bed with dark green blankets and a small desk with my laptop sitting upon it. I plopped down on my bed and drifted to sleep.

_**~Dreaming~**_

"_**Huh where am I?" I questioned no one in particular as I wandered around the empty black room I was currently in. I was scared, but suddenly I a very bright light begin to illuminate the room. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Cry!" A shouted as I ran towards the figure. As ran it seemed as though Cry couldn't see or hear me and he began to walk away. "Wait where are you going?! Cry I'm right in front of you! Don't leave me here by myself!" I yelled. But, it was too late. Cry was gone and I was left in darkness again. I sat on the ground and began to cry. Then, I heard a faint soothing voice call out to me " **__Alice…wake up.."_

I gasped as I was awakened. I saw Cry sitting on my bed his mouth in a stiff frown. "Alice are you okay?" he asked. I wasn't even sure…right now it felt like my heart was going to explode. "Y-yeah…i'm fine don't worry about it Cry." I said. Cry looked unconvinced as he lifted a hand to my cheek then pulled it away showing it was wet. " Friend…you were yelling and I came over here to check on you and you were crying in your sleep. Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned with sincerity evident in his voice. I smiled at him to reassure I was fine. "Yeah it was…just a bad dream I'll be alright" Cry looked at me then stood up. "Alright but if you want to talk about it just let me know okay?" he smiled at me then left. As I stayed there sitting up in my bed I pondered my dream and Cry coming to check on me. Was I really scared of being alone or was I scared of losing Cry? My one friend and now that I think about it…is that all I think of Cry? I he just my best friend? "Ah since when did this become so complicated?" I thought to myself as a light blush began to creep unto my cheeks

**Ah I felt like this story needed more to it so...here's a new chapter :D It's a little short but I think the next chapter will be Cry's PoV so please review and let me know**

**Love~ Ayrea **


	3. Chapter 3

Newfound Emotions

*Cry's PoV*

I sighed as I stood outside her door. "I really hope she's alright…" I glanced at her door then began to walk towards my room. I sat down on my computer chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Ah it's only been one month but it feels like we've been friends forever." I got up and walked over to the small mirror hanging next to my bed. I stared at my reflection. My light brown hair that was slightly disheveled, my somewhat muscular yet lanky body and then there was my mask. It seemed to become a part of who I was since I've been wearing it for as long as I could remember. I've thought about taking it of just to see what my own face looked like but at the same time it scared me. What if the face behind the mask isn't something she'd want to see? She's my best friend so if I lost her…I don't know who I'd be able to turn to. "I wonder what she sees in me. What made her decide I could be a good friend?" I then heard a knock on my door. "It's open!" I said. Then she walked in, Alice. "Hey I just wanted to tell you that I really am okay and it was sweet of you to check up on me." Alice said while fumbling with her hands. I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it I was worried so I had to make sure you were okay. That's what best friends are for right?" I said. Alice looked at me and smiled back. "Yeah." She looked a bit down so I tried thinking of something to cheer her up. "Hey why don't we go to the park or something? It's a nice day out and it looks like you could go for a nice walk." I said. She thought about it for a bit then nodded her head. "Yeah that does sound nice!" she said enthusiastically. "I'll go get my shoes and jacket, just meet me downstairs okay!" she said as she ran to her room. I nodded and began to walk to the door. She soon came after and we set off to the park.

~At le park~

"It's a nice day today isn't it Cry?" Alice said. I looked at the sky and it indeed was a very nice day or should I say afternoon. The sun was setting giving the sky an orange-pink tint making the clouds look like cotton candy. Ah...thinking about cotton candy is making me hungry. As if my stomach was trying to embarrass me it decided to growl at that very moment. "Haha looks like we should go get a snack huh?" Alice said while giggling at my growling stomach. We walked to a nearby ice cream stand and then sat on a bench.

I looked over at Alice and smiled. "It looks like you're feeling better." I said. Alice looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well you seemed kinda down earlier so I decided to take you to the park. If you wanna talk about it I'm here." I said as I rested a hand on her shoulder. I saw her frown and look at the ground. "Well….I was in a pitch black room all by myself and there was no exit or light switch or anything. I noticed a small light in the corner of the room so, I began to walk towards it. After I got closer I noticed the light was you so I tried running towards you but you couldn't see me and started walking away. I tried yelling but you couldn't hear me either….I was left alone. The light was gone and I started to cry." Alice explained. I was surprised I didn't know this is what scared her so badly and made her cry. "Alice you don't have to worry I'll always be here. You're one of the best friends I've ever had and there is no way I'll let anything mess that up. You're my friend so; I'm not going to just abandon you." I reassured her as I looked into her eyes. Alice looked back at me and I saw a few tears spill from her eyes. Before I knew it she was hugging me tightly. "Thank you…Cry" was all she could manage to say. I hugged her back and felt myself blushing. Wait…why was I blushing? "Why don't we head back home it's getting kinda late." Alice said as she wiped away the last of her tears. "Y-yeah…let's…go home." I stuttered. Why did it feel like my heart close to bursting? I never felt this way around Alice. "Hey are you coming? Can't have you end up in a box again now can I?" Alice shouted. I didn't even know she started walking. "I'm coming!" I shouted as I began to run towards her. I wonder what this new feeling is and I wonder if Alice feels it too. Well I suppose I'll find out eventually.

**Ah it feels like this chapter was kinda...slow -_-' but oh well it came out okay in the end I guess ^-^ I wonder who will figure their feelings out first Cry or Alice...probably Cry but who knows all I know is it's 6:11pm and im sleepy so it's NAP TIME! See ya later my lovely readers and followers and I hope you have a nice day **

**Love ~ Ayrea**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you read this new (really late) chapter I just want to thank all of my lovely readers for sticking around and a special thanks to , LiquidSilverMercury , Mirai Akemi , and SabrinaXMichaelis247 for faving this story. It means a lot and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Of Gifts and Courage

*Cry's PoV*

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling "Time to enter 'deep thought mode' ".It's been one week since I've begun to develop feelings for Alice and I must say that I've been dealing with it quite well. I don't act like a nervous wreck around her so, that's pretty good in my opinion. Though I have been wanting to hang out with her more often…ah but I don't even know where I'd take her or what we'd talk about. "Maybe I'm more of a nervous wreck than I thought" I said to myself as I buried my face in my pillow. "But, I'm a man and as a man I have to pull it together!" I thought as I sat up and clenched my fist in determination. "Now I wonder if she even feels the same…" I said with a sigh. I shook my head to rid myself of that thought and went to my ever so faithful laptop. "Now let's see if I can find any date advice on the internet." I looked up 'perfect date ideas' and waited for some results. In 5 seconds about 5 billion results popped up. God the internet is amazing. I scanned the page and clicked a random link. "Hmm….now what idea would suit Alice? The beach? No, she hates sand. Well that eliminates about 20% of Florida. Jeez this might take longer than I thought… Oh well it's gonna be worth it if it's for Alice!" I mentally said as I continued my search for ideas.

*Alice's PoV*

I walked around the mall searching for some new clothes. "Ugh why does shopping have to be soooo tiresome?" I groaned aloud. I got a few weird glances and mentally face palmed at myself. I continued walking and I noticed a new shop. It sold a bunch of plushies and video games so I was instantly intrigued. So, naturally I walked in and began to look around. "Hello miss is there anything you're looking for?" said a random employee who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Holy crap ninja employees! "Um no I'm just looking thank you." I replied. "Okay but if you're new to this store I would suggest looking at our new plushies over on the right side of the store. "I glanced in the direction the employee was pointing and saw an entire wall of adorable plush dolls. Holy Freaking Jesus I've died and gone to anime heaven. "Thank you" I replied to the employee as I walked towards the plushies. "Aww they're all so cute! Maybe I should get one for Cry!" I exclaimed mentally. I looked over all the plushies and found a pair that was perfect. It was Booker and Elie from Bioshock Infinite. I knew Cry absolutely adored the game so, I bought the both of them. I was satisfied with my purchase and happily headed home.

~At le apartment~

"Cry I'm back! And I come bearing a gift!" I shouted to my roommate. He came running down the hall immediately. I smiled and pulled the plushies from the bag.

*Cry's PoV*

I watched as she pulled something from her shopping bags. I nearly shrieked like a fangirl when I saw what she had. "Elie and Booker! Alice they're awesome! I can't believe you got me something that's so sweet thanks!" I exclaimed happily. She handed me the plushies but I took only Elie. She looked at me confused and I smiled. "You can have Booker and we'll be a pair!" Alice smiled back and held the other plushie in her arms. I looked at her and noticed how childish she looked. How adoreable. Maybe now is a good time to ask her….i just hope she'll want to hang out. "Um…Alice" I said quietly. "Yes?" she asked as she stared at me with her deep brown eyes. "Wouldyouwanttohangoutthisweekend?" I said quickly. "Um…what?" Alice asked. I took a breath then asked again "Do you wanna hang out this weekend?" She smiled sweetly and said "Fuck no." I was shocked and in my state of panic I transformed. "WHAT?"[1] I shouted as my voice cracked. She giggled " I'm just kidding Cry of course I'll hang out with you this weekend." I sighed as I recovered from my mini heart attack "Jeez don't do that to me Alice I almost died of a heart attack." She looked at me with worry in her eyes then picked me up. "Stop acting so dramatic Cry or I might change my mind." She said with a smile and we both began to laugh. She put me down and I transformed back. She went to her room and decided to go to bed. As she walked up to her room I told her goodnight. I sure hope this is a success because if I screw up then I'll probably lock myself in my room for the rest of my life. Welp I'll just pray this weekend goes well.

**[1] Whoever gets this reference I love you and you are awesome**

**I'm thinking about having the date go terrible because Cry can't plan dates xD but we shall see :D stick around to see what happens next! But goodbye for now my lovely readers!**

**Love ~ Ayrea**


	5. Chapter 5

Disaster Date

*Alice's PoV*

I woke up with a smile on my face because today I was going to spend the entire day with Cry! I put on a white sundress, tied my hair up in a pink ribbon, wore white flats with a pink bow, and piled on the make-up. I looked FABULOUS. Haha just kidding I'm not _that _girly. I just wore a flowy white tank with jeans and the white flats with the pink bow. Now that sounds more like me. "I wonder what Cry had planned for today." I thought to myself. I had tried asking him yesterday but he said it was a surprise. "Eh I guess I'll find out today!" With that I exited my room and went to the door. Cry was already waiting. "So, are you ready to have an awesome time today?" Cry asked me. "Yup! I am ready to party!" I said with a slight giggle. Cry opened the door and led me to the car. "Then party we shall!" he said as he slid in to the driver's seat. Once I got in we took off.

*Cry's PoV*

I was prepared. This was going to be the perfect date. But why can't I stop shaking? "Um Cry are you alright?" I heard Alice ask me. I looked over and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry friend." I took a breath and tried relaxing while making sure to focus on the road. I had to make sure everything went perfectly because if it didn't I was likely to burst into flames at this point. "Where are we going anyways?" Alice asked. "Well our first stop will be the arcade!"

~At the Arcade~

We entered the arcade and Alice looked excited because she loved video games as much as I did. "Cry look! They have Soul Calibur 2 here! Come on let's play!" Alice said as she got tokens. I went over to her and we began to play. After she beat me 5 times in a row I decided it was time for a new game. "Hey how about we play some ski-ball?" I suggested. She looked towards the ski-ball game and thought for a moment. Ah she looked so cute. Gah! Cry you need to focus! "Okay." I heard Alice say. "Huh?" I questioned. She giggled and I was confused. "You asked if I wanted to play ski-ball remember? Haha were you daydreaming?" She said. I blushed abit thankful that she couldn't see it from behind my mask. "Oh y-yeah I forgot." I replied. We walked over to the ski-ball game but, since I was so spaced out and nervous I ended up throwing the ball and breaking the nearby window. Naturally, it scared the crap out of me so I looked around scared and panicked only to see Alice with the same expression. I then saw the manager walk towards us and before he could even say anything I transformed out of fear. Alice picked me up and she got the fuck out of there.

~Outside the Arcade Building~

*Alice's PoV*

I was trying to catch my breath considering I booked it out of there. I was kind of disappointed that we couldn't play anymore games but oh well. "H-hey maybe…we should go...somewhere else yeah?" I heard Cry ask. I looked at him and saw that he was awkwardly glancing around as if he feared the police were after us. "Yeah that's probably a good idea." Cry transformed back and we left. We went back to the car and began to head towards an ice cream shop. "Oh I've never been here before!" I exclaimed obviously curious about this new place. "Well than I hope you like the ice cream here. I heard it's really good." Cry responded. I didn't know what to get so Cry said we would share. As Cry walked back to the table he was smiling. It was contagious and I just had to smile back. But as if fate was trying to ruin the moment Cry just so happened to trip and drop the ice cream. Cry and I looked at each other than at the ice cream on my lap then back at each other. "Um…I'll go get some napkins just wait here okay?" Cry said quickly as he left. He came back a few moments later and helped me clean off the ice cream. "They..um…ran out of ice cream by the way. I took the last three scoops." Cry said with a disappointed tone. I frowned. "Oh well we can get ice cream another day I guess." Cry grabbed my hand and led me outside of the ice cream shop. He passed by our car and kept walking. "Umm….Cry…our car is back there." I said whilst gesturing back with my free hand. "I know but we don't need a car to go for a short walk." Cry replied. I then noticed we were walking towards a small park. The one where we first met.

*Cry's PoV*

This was the last place I was going to take her since it was where we first met. Considering everything else I tried to do ended up horribly I just hope she doesn't leave me. That would be bad considering I'm about to confess.

**Lost my inspiration for the day soooo I decided to leave it at a cliffhanger! Don't you just love me for that? Anyways sorry it's been awhile since I've updated...I've had serious writers block and had like zero motive. But here is a super delayed chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading about Cry's PERFECT date xD By the way I now have a deviantart account! So if anyone want's to check it out my name is AliceV3Kirkland :3 So far I don't have any drawings up yet but hopefully i'll be able to upload things soon. So for now goodbye my lovely readers!**

**Love ~ Ayrea**


End file.
